Para que me queira como te quero
by Allexa Black
Summary: Por que às vezes para uma pessoa é impossível querer a outra da mesma forma em que esta pessoa o quer. TRADUÇÃO! Slash Remus


**Título: **Para que me quieras como quiero

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel (antiga Dama Oscura de Piscis)

**E-mail: **the-dark-queen-angel (a) hotmail (ponto) com

**Original:** http:// www. amor-yaoi .com/fanfic / viewstory. php?sid (igual) 20221

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta:** Bibis Black

**Resumo:** Por que às vezes para uma pessoa é impossível querer a outra da mesma forma em que esta pessoa o quer.

**Parejas: **Remus Lupin / Lucius Malfoy

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), gravidez masculina

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Para que me quieras como quiero", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo a La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

(os "-" equivalem ao underline, não consigo fazer aparecer esse negócio)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Para que me queira como te quero**

Lucius apertou seus punhos com impotência.

O amava com loucura mas seu lobinho de olhos dourados e antigo carácter amável e bondoso não o correspondia.

Lucius Malfoy tinha que aceitar que ter obrigado Remus Lupin a dormir com ele drogando-o, e a casar-se quando ficou grávido, não havia sido uma boa idéia.

Lucius não soube em que momento passou, mas Remus mudou, nunca mais foi o mesmo, nunca mais voltou a sorrir, virou o Malfoy perfeito, frio, indiferente, e ele não queria isso. Ele queria seu garoto terno e charmoso.

Mas esse Remus já não existia. Esse Remus só revivia de vez em quando, e só com seu filho, o pequeno Draco, mas com nada mais.

**Podría dibujar**

_Podia desenhar_

**A cien años luz**

_A cem anos luz_

**La mueca que pintas cuando llego**

_A careta que pinta quando chego_

**Podría sobornar, clavarme una cruz**

_Podia subornar, cravar-me uma cruz_

**Con tal de inspirarte un hasta luego**

_Com tal de inspirar-te um até logo_

**Podría caminar en el fuego**

_Podia caminhar no fogo_

**Para que me quieras como quiero**

_Para que me queira como te quero_

Lucius se deixou cair junto ao corpo de Remus, por uns segundos havia voltado a ser seu Remus.

Sempre voltava a ser justo no momento, quando alcançavam o limite e chegavam ao orgasmo, mas enquanto esse momento passava, voltava a ser o mesmo homem frio e indiferente, que como nesse momento, se levantava da cama envolvendo-se em seu roupão para tomar uma ducha.

Lucius fechou os olhos, e para não chorar, riu, riu como um desequilibrado, até que ficou sem ar e sem forças.

**Podría transgredir**

_Podia transgredir_

**Las fuerzas de dios**

_As forças de Deus_

**Podría no ser yo si se precisa**

_Podia não ser eu si se precisa_

**Podría contradecir**

_Podia contradizer_

**Lo que diga mi voz**

_O que diga minha voz_

**Podría ser el gato en tu cornisa**

_Podia ser o gato em sua cornija _

**Podría caminar en el fuego**

_Podia caminhar no fogo_

O pequeno Draco beijou a bochecha de seu pai de olhos dourados e o mirou com curiosidade.

– Papi, me quer muito?

– Claro que sim, meu céu. É o que mais amo neste mundo.

– Mas a papá não o quer.

Disse o menino confundido com a usual inocência das crianças.

Os olhos dourados de Remus adquiriram uma expressão melancólica.

– O quero, Draco... o quero como posso.

Respondeu ao fim Remus.

Lucius, quem estava atrás da porta e ouviu essas palavras, fechou os olhos.

– O que fazer para que me queira como te quero?

**Para que me quieras como quiero**

_Para que me queira como quero_

**Pero soy el cero en tu izquierda**

_Mas sou o zero a sua esquerda_

**Tu coartada**

_Seu álibi_

**Tu fusible siempre en reserva**

_Seu fusível sempre na reserva_

**No tengo nada**

_Não tenho nada_

**Puedo ser el truco en tus trampas**

_Posso ser o truque em suas trampas_

**Jugar tu juego**

_Jogar seu jogo_

**Quitar el miedo**

_Tirar o medo_

**Hacer lo que no puedo**

_Fazer o que não posso_

**Para que me quieras como quiero**

_Para que me queira como te quero_

Lucius mirou com ironia uma foto de família. Draco com um sorriso radiante, Remus com sua aparente doçura e ele com sua aparente elegância.

– Que farsa.

Disse atirando o retrato com desprezo ao chão.

O vidro do retrato se rompeu, mas Lucius não lhe fez caso, se levantou e caminhou deixando atrás a foto.

– Serei o que quer, Remus. O Lucius que te obrigou a casar com ele, me cansei de rogar seu amor.

Pensou Lucius.

**Te quiero como quieres**

_Te quero como quer_

**Me quieres como puedes**

_Me quer como pode_

**No puedo seguir queriendo así.**

_Não posso seguir querendo assim._

Draco mirou com tristeza a seus dois pais frios, com todo mundo inclusive entre eles, só com amor para ele.

– Eu só sei que não quero uma vida assim.

Pensou Draco sentindo tristeza por seus progenitores.

**Te quiero como quieres**

_Te quero como quer_

**Me quieres como puedes**

_Me quer como pode_

**No puedo seguir queriendo así.**

_Não posso seguir querendo assim._

E então o conheceu, um impressionante moreno de olhos verdes, chamado Harry Potter. Pura paixão e impulsividade.

E pensou aliviado Draco que sua vida não seria tão triste, vazia e fria como a de seus pais... que equivocado estava... Os Malfoy nunca deveriam amar... essa era sua maldição.

**Te quiero como quieres**

_Te quero como quer_

**Me quieres como puedes**

_Me quer como pode_

**No puedo seguir queriendo así.**

_Não posso seguir querendo assim._

**o.o o.o o.o FIM o.o o.o o.o**

**NT2: **Em negrito, a canção _Para que me queira como quero_, de Ricardo Arjona. Em cursiva, a tradução da canção.

Obrigada Bibis pela ajuda que você está me dando ao corrigir minhas traduções.

Logo estarei postando o capítulo 4 de Nas mãos do meu inimigo.

Até mais! E mandem reviews com sua opinião. Aceito críticas positivas e negativas, pois sempre temos algo a melhorar. Bjus!


End file.
